


Me & You, You & Me

by fanaticalfangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, Grounder Clarke Griffin, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, The 100 - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, leksa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticalfangirl/pseuds/fanaticalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-betrayal Clarke and Lexa. After Lexa kisses Clarke, Clarke panics and says she's not ready but in fact she is, she is just scared to feel. Lexa is ashamed of her actions and wants to apologise to Clarke. But one thing leads to another and Clarke storms out, but soon finds herself back on the receiving end of Lexa's magical tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa and Clarke are stood an arms width apart from eachother, gazing into the others eyes with glee and pain. Both have lost lovers. Both are afraid to feel - not because it's weakness but because they once let their walls down and were hurt, and now they are raised high around their hearts.  
Clarke's head is swimming with questions, lust and love? She thinks it may be a possibility but it's too soon to know, surely. Lexa is the same, but her questions are a world away from Clarke's. She's afraid she pushed things too far, came on a bit strong - but she kissed her back and then pulled away and said that she wasn't ready yet which she understands completely. Lexa understands Clarke's pain more than she would care to share. Clarke can't find the words to say to Lexa and after staring into her eyes a minute too long, does the only thing she can think of. Turn around and walk away, to hide her scorching red cheeks and hungry passion. She leaves Lexa there, alone, in a whirlwind of magic and confusion.  
Lexa paces her tent for hours afterwards. She refuses to speak to anyone because her thoughts are only on Clarke and her words, she analysed their meaning over and over until she felt sick. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out Anya's braid, she stroked it and a tear slipped down her cheek - what would Anya tell me to do? She thought. Before she could think anything more, her guard opened the tent door and peered into the darkness and said that the blonde leader wished to speak to her. Lexa jumped up, fixed her hair and tucked Anya's braid back where she kept it, and patted her clothes before an anxious Clarke entered - her cheeks glowing red.  
Lexa began by apologising, "Clarke, I'm sorry, it wasn't right of me to take advantage of you like that. I understand if you no longer wish to be in my presence unless under busi..." Clarke took a step forward and looked directly into her eyes, she saw the tear that was still slowly traveling down the arch of Lexa's cheekbone, and hesitantly wiped it away with a gentle flick of her thumb. Lexa shuddered under Clarke's touch, it tingled, it was warm and exciting.   
Clarke knew it was now or never, and cupped Lexa's other cheek in her hand and pulled her into a soft kiss before pulling away and looking into Lexa's eyes. Clarke willingly deepened the kiss, neither was the leader or the instigator, both wanted it - needed it as much as the other. Lexa's hands moved through Clarke's silky blonde locks before tracing her body's outline effortlessly. She pulled away slightly, "Clarke.." Clarke ignored her, "I want to...I want you." Lexa obeyed and began tracing her collarbone with soft kisses.


	2. Urges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is basically the second part, it's explicit and shouldn't be read by younger users!   
> I know it's very long but I feel like they'd both treasure their moments together and want to remember each small detail about eachother and the experience they share, however it is still very passionate!

Clarke had never felt such intensity or thirst before. She needed Lexa's touch just as much as she wanted it. Her soft pecks along Clarke's collarbone were majestic and she slowly made her way up the side of her neck and along her chin before settling on Clarke's lips once again. Lexa's hands has also comfortably settled on the collar of her jacket and after many minutes of gentle tugging and teasing - that was driving Clarke insane, Lexa gave into her urges and slipped Clarke's jacket off her shoulders and into a neat pile on the floor. This pile soon began to rise as their kiss continued to deepen, further and further with each passing second. The next article of clothing to join Clarke's jacket was her top. It revealed pale smooth and perfect skin, and...Lexa couldn't restrain herself from staring at Clarke's beauty - even though she had imagined this moment many times, nothing compared to being pressed up against her warm and welcoming skin that just called out for Lexa's fingertips. Clarke gazed down at her body, her washed, tattered grey bra, that barely covered her growing breasts and looked up at Lexa's face, Clarke felt embarrassed and ashamed and Lexa immediately spotted this fear in her eyes and acted upon instinct. Lexa, kissed Clarke on the cheek before moving her hands over her breasts, hesitating only for a few seconds before giving them a slight squeeze. Clarke's head jolted back, this small amount of interaction was driving her insane - it muddled her how so little contact could cause such great pleasure. Lexa's trail of kisses was leading towards the waistband of her trousers but before she could move any further Clarke pulled her up, "No not yet..." she gazed down longily at Lexa's body, "It's my turn, Commander" she winked cheekily at Lexa but they both knew that she was just as terrified. She has never been with a girl before, sure she had had crushes, a few relationships - but nothing went further than a grope or even a kiss. She didn't want Lexa to know she was nervous incase she stopped it all and said that they have all the time in the world. No. Clarke wanted her, she couldn't contain herself any longer and she undid Lexa's armour, carefully placing it on the floor before pulling her under layers off with a few tugs that made Lexa giggle. Lexa had taken two sets of armour off. Her physical armour as well as her emotional armour. This is who Clarke loved the most in the world, the woman that stood before her in nothing but a bra and trousers, her arms wrapped around her waist, looking down at her feet trying to conceal her blushing cheeks but failing. Clarke lifted her chin and kissed both cheeks which made them glow even more, and then untied her arms from around her waist and placing them on her own waist. Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke over to the bed which was covered in beautiful animal furs. She pulled Clarke down onto it before straddling her with her legs. Clarke sat up right, her hands on Lexa's lower back, Lexa's hands pushing Clarke's hair out of her hair with a soft flick. They kissed. And as it deepened Clarke began to ly down on the bed and as she began to relax Lexa shifted her attention to her tattered trousers. She unpopped the buttons and unzipped the zipper before sliding them off. Lexa shot a playful glance at Clarke before whipping her pants off too. Before setting to work, she kissed Clarke one last time and unclipped her bra. She massaged Clarke's breasts before flicking her nipples about with her tongue. She kissed her away down to the insides of Clarke's thigh before closing in. Clarke was overtaken by pleasure before Lexa had even begun, which made Lexa chuckle as she began to go down on Clarke. Lexa wasted no time, and began to continuely lick Clarke's clit. One hand was naturally cupped around Clarke's breast whilst the other was preparing to plunge into Clarke, one finger at a time. Clarke moaned loudly, and Lexa didn't stop - instead she licked faster and faster - neither were concerned about the people and grounderd that were all around them no doubt giggling and gossiping already about who was the lucky man to get in the Heda's bed. They were all blissfully unaware that it was Clarke. Clarke's hands were holding Lexa's braided hair out of her face, although soon they would be clutching the furs that surrounded them. Lexa sucked, and pulled and massaged and tickled every milimetr of Clarke's clit before plunging a finger into her tight, and already dripping wet vagina. Clarke, had reached the edge long ago, but as Lexa continued and with no sign of slowing down, Clarke felt herself contorting with pleasure for the second time, all of her muscles tightened and her back was arched like a rainbow. Lexa smiled to herself inbetween deepening licks of Clarke's sweet juices. Her finger just sped up, and as she did so, slipped another finger in, deepening Clarke's pleasure. Never had Clarke experienced such pleasure. Never had she cared so less about what others thought of her - although she knew no one knew it was her. Never had she ever felt so much burning passion and most of all affection towards someone. After taking Clarke to the verge, Lexa took a deep breath as did Clarke, she licked from the bottom to the top of her clit before tracing Clarke's stomach and eventually her breasts with gentle kisses. Clarke was red, hot and sweaty but Lexa didn't care. She really loved this girl and she hoped that this girl really loved her. She swopped Clarke's damp hair out of her eyes before planting a kiss on her forehead and then her nose. Clarke had all of sudden then, been revived, she startled Lexa with this new burst of energy and positioned herself on her knees. She rolled Lexa onto her back and teased her with her fingers as she traced the top of her trouser line. She undid the belt and the buttons and threw them to the other side of the room, Lexa giggled with anticipation but Clarke didn't give in so easily to her urges. Instead she teased Lexa terribly first by running her fingers along her pants repeatedly and then by kissing the inside of her thighs. Clarke moved with grace up towards Lexa's breasts that were still hidden by her undergarmet.Clarke, helped Lexa carefully out of her undergarmet before effortlessly tracing Lexa's breasts with her finger tip. Lexa bit her lip, she wouldn't reveal just how much pleasure this little contact from Clarke was causing her because she couldn't believe it possible. Clarke noticed an unreadable emotion to many play out on Lexa's face as Clarke began to walk her fingers up and down her stomach but she knew what it was - restraint from pleasure and Clarke thrived on it. She knew that she was doing something right and so mimicked Lexa's moves that had caused herself such amounts of pleasure that she thought she might just explode. Clarke had never done this before, but she knew from her own experiences that which ever way she flicked or licked it would result in pleasure for Lexa and she so desperately wanted to make her cum. She wanted to bring her to the verge and then pause, before starting again and she planned to repeat this several times before finally going down faster and relieving Lexa of her pleasure. She hoped that Lexa would beg for her to allow her to do it, she wanted for Lexa to beg her. Clarke set to work, firstly by endlessly playing with Lexa's nipples and then by massaging her breasts and kissing them all over. Clarke's hand slid down to Lexa's vagina and felt that she was already wet. A smile crept over her face and she spread Lexa's legs wide open and layed down, Lexa's thighs sat comfortably on top of her shoulders and her face directly in front of the gold. She pulled Lexa's body towards her and dived in. Within minutes Lexa's body began to arch and she let out short moans and although Clarke was enjoying the taste of Lexa and their intimacy, she stopped and kissed the inside of her thighs for several moments before diving back in as her legs began to relax back onto her shoulders. The repetition of this trick made Lexa hungry for more. Each time she thought Clarke would continue, and each time she felt it creeping up on her she felt it slowly come to a pause. Lexa applauded Clarke and made a note to herself to get payback for this torture in the future.   
Lexa, for the 6th of 7th time now was getting closer and closer and Lexa had continued to beg Clarke to let her cum and she had eventually decided that she had suffered enough and so plunged two fingers into her vagina whilst sucking her clit and flicking it up and down with her tongue. Lexa let out a tremendous moan, her hands were gripping the fur around them viciously and her legs with stiff and tense on Clarke's shoulders. Lexa's one hand then moved to Clarke's hair, gripping it and attempting to indicate that that was all she handle but Clarke ignored Lexa's waving flags and continued, even after Lexa had cum until finally she gave her clit one last kiss before removing her soaked fingers from Lexa's now sore vagina, and placing them in her mouth and Lexa's pleasure contortions finally stopped but it still pulsed through her veins. Clarke wriggled to Lexa's side and they both stared at eachother for a while, two huge smiles upon their faces.   
"You were excellent, Commander" Clarke teased. "As were you," Lexa leant forward and kissed Clarke softly, "I will get you back for the torture you put me through, one way or another" Clarke laughed with delight, she had succeeded. Clarke rolled on to her other side and Lexa moved closer so they were one, their hands enlaced together. Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder as Clarke kissed Lexa's fingers. "Lexa?" There was a short silence,  
"Yes Clarke?"   
"I think I might.." Clarke paused, unsure whether or not she should say it first.   
"Me too," Lexa cut across the silence before Clarke could say anything else.  
"Wait..you love me?" Lexa could hear the delight and surprise in her low voice.  
"Of course I love you, Clarke"  
"I love you too," Clarke whispered, Lexa smiled to herself and kissed Clarke's shoulder again, longer this time, more sincere. Both lay there for what must have been hours, unspeaking, unmoving, before Lexa finally spoke, she thought that Clarke was asleep and whispered, "Me and You" into her hair before closing her eyes and attempting to get some sleep. Just before drifting off into oblivion though, Lexa heard the sleep faint voice of Clarke whispering, "You and Me" in response. They both fell asleep with a shadow of a smile on their face and eachother in their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's long and it wasn't intentional, it just sort of flowed out of me!   
> The next pieces I do will be based on instagram prompts I got from a while ago as well as personal AU ideas I have, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR : fanaticalfangirl6 AND MESSAGE ME BECAUSE I LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK, CRITCISM AND ADVICE♡♡♡   
> Thank YOU for reading!


End file.
